INK'D
by cydneyloowho
Summary: Max is a confusing girl who has had a hard life. She's been branded "freak" at school. Maybe because she's different? Maybe because she has an obsession with writing all over her arms till her skin is barely visible. No one understands. Or so she thought. Maybe one boy finally has her figured out.


**Okay so this is just a little something that I wrote. I hadn't meant to publish it but after re-reading it I thought: Not bad. So what the hell? **

**And for those of you who have read my other stories- Maximum disaster, and Meet Iggy- thank you for the support.**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like an old badass named James Patterson?**

* * *

**INK'D**

The tapping lulled me into a hypnotic trance and the world around me drowned out. My thoughts morphed into a river and flowed downstream to somewhere else entirely beyond me.

_Click. Click._

_...Click._

Eventually there was a rhythm to it. A heartbeat. It pulsed and echoed and came to life within me. I was gone.

_Click. Swoosh. _

My feet tapped along, adding a sort of effect to it. It came together and gave a new breath to the beat. It breathed. It lived. It-

"Miss Ride, that is quite enough."

Everything came snapping back into focus like a rubber band. The bland walls. The bland clock. The bland people. The bland teacher. Her bland little shoes.

It was grotesquely hideous.

I could feel my peers eyes on me watching, awaiting my next move. I could hear their snickering.

I clicked my pen once more to genuinely use it and the warden - I mean teacher... threw up her hands and stared at the ceiling. I hung my head in embarrassment and looked at my desk.

"Miss Ride." She sighed and looked truly exhausted by me. I didn't mean to be a nuisance. She had to understand that. She _should've._

And just like that I was angry.

"I'm growing tired of these constant games." I hate her voice. Think of the sound a lawnmower makes as it cuts the grass. That dull _uuuuuuurrgggghhh_ sound. Now imagine that on a Saturday morning when you're trying to get some shut eyes. Annoying as shi-

"Everyday it's something new. Yesterday you drew all over the desk which just so happens to be school property. Our janitors have to clean that up. It is not their job to..." I tuned her out. She pissed me off. By now she was standing next to my desk with one wrinkly hand on her hip. "Are we clear?"

"Crystal." I muttered and sunk further in my chair.

"Good. We both know your mother would be disappointed if she saw your behavior." She muttered this all while making her way back to her desk.

Her words reached me and ignited a fire. It burned hot and bright. And red. I saw red.

Something snapped. I began laughing. Out loud. I must admit it was a cold laugh too.

"Maximum." She turned and gave me The Look. "What in heavens is so funny?" I could feel my class staring at me too. It felt like they were all holding their breath. Suspense. Whatever.

I sat up in my chair and clasped my hands together on my desk.

I chose not to answer her question. "Mrs. Bird you amaze me." I smiled.

"How so?" She narrowed her eyes at me. Like her name she looked like a bird. Her beaklike nose, and beady, dull eyes. Her hunched figure like a vulture stalking it's prey.

I put on a very innocent face and grinned. "You go to infinity and beyond when it comes to the task of being a complete and total bitch." Time stood still. My nimrod classmates gaped at me with their mouths in little "o" shapes. They looked like owls. I found that amusing. I turned my attention back to the Demon Queen. She looked downright furious. Her face was turning a shade of red which just backed up the whole demon thing. "Talk about dedication."

She erupted and flung open the door and disappeared down the halls. I could hear her little heels tapping on the hard, cold tile. I relaxed in my seat and kicked back.

"You're insane." I looked around to see who had spoken. It was a cute boy with blonde hair and big blue eyes. Apparently he thought I was insane. But he was smiling and looked amused.

I just shrugged.

"She's gonna tear you apart." Another girl nearby said.

"You got some balls, chick." Eventually the entire room was a buzz with gossip about all the trouble I'd be in and probable punishments. I remained silent and closed my eyes with a small smile on my face. It was almost dare I say peaceful.

It didn't last long.

I found myself sitting in the principle's office. He was a short, fat man who had a tendency of stuttering. I liked him.

"Max." He sighed.

"Yo." I saluted to him.

Mr. Willburg liked me too. He thought I was a good kid deep down. Whatever that meant. "Max, you know I love having you in my office. Though I wish you would be in here more often to just stop by and say hi. Not because of the latest trouble you've gotten in." He gave me a stern look but there was a smile in his eyes.

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine. You're not in trouble. You're right. Mrs. Bird was out of line." He smiled at me and I smiled back in disbelief.

"You're off the hook but I'm truly curious so please explain to me what all this is." He said gesturing to my hands and jeans. I looked down at them myself. It was definitely a sight.

"Ink." I replied.

Despite what Mr. Willburg said it was still his duty as a high school principle to give some sort of punishment for my actions. For my use of inappropriate words and disrespect to a teacher I was sent home early for the day. Fine by me.

I sat on the curb in front of the school waiting for Georgia or anybody for that matter to pick me up. It was a chilly day. I was only kidding myself. Georgia had a cold plus six brats hanging from her ankles.

I pulled my hood over my head, slung my backpack over my shoulder and began the walk home.

Or so I thought.

I began walking home and I even got as far as my ghetto neighborhood. But I just kept walking past the sad, little, blue house on the corner that I was expected to call home. Straight past it. Didn't even look back.

Instead I found myself heading farther back into the neighbor hood where the railroad tracks were. I turned left and kept walking. I walked behind our old movie theater and past the empty, abandoned factories that were rumored to be haunted. I walked till I came to the bridge.

It was an old wooden bridge with metal beams overhead. Not many people came here anymore. It wasn't beautiful enough for them.

I set one foot on the bridge and paused. After a moment hesitation I turned around and walked under the bridge instead. I stumbled down the hill with it's steep slope and little pebbles everywhere. I made it down to the river. A wide green mass of water that ran beneath the bridge. There was a long man-made dam that created a small five foot waterfall with its white fizz and stuff. It even had little swampy islands here and there that was home to water moccasins and snapping turtles. I thought it was beautiful enough.

I tiptoed my red conversed feet through water puddles to a huge boulder that was settled in a nice shady spot. I sat there a moment listening to the sounds of the water.

My fingers curled around my blue ink pen that was nestled inside my jacket pocket. I looked down at my skin. I was sure to get ink poisoning eventually. Oh well.

I began the usual process of drawing all over my arms and jeans. I would draw whatever came to mind. Or I would write song lyrics or little symbolic words. They wrapped around my fingers and down my wrists like snakes. It was like a huge sleeve tattoo that reached up to my elbows. They whispered to me and spoke louder than anything else.

I even began marking up the rock. My blue ink settling into the cracks and ridges. I drew an intricate flower and wrote: Beauty has no limits.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't even hear the branches snap behind me. It wasn't till I felt someone's eyes on me that I looked up. I saw no one. I knew someone was there though. I continued searching and was about to give up when I heard someone clear their throat off to my right.

I saw a boy. He was sitting on a tree branch nearby with his legs dangling over it. He looked to be about my age. So about 15. He had dark hair, and dark eyes, and well he just looked dark. But he had a glow in his eye's and gave me a barely-there smile and half wave. He was cute.

I cleared my throat also. "Oh um, Hi there." You have to understand I'm kind of a shy person. I haven't always been. But I am now. That's all you need to know.

"Hey." His voice was smooth and playful.

"Um. What're you doing here?" It was only 12:30. School doesn't get out till 4. If he even went to school. Dropouts are very common around these parts.

"What are _you _doing here?" He replied.

Why not tell him? For a strange reason I wanted him to like me. Not like that. Just as an individual. "Uh I got sent home from school early."

This seemed to make him curious. "For?"

I blushed and looked at my shoes. "Calling Mrs. Bird a bitch."

He smiled. "I hate her."

"That makes two of us." I smiled back at him.

He was quiet. I sensed I was going to have to talk next. "You never answered my question. Why are you here?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

He studied me with a smile. "School gets so...tedious."

I laughed. "So you just left?" I like this kid.

"Why not?"

"I'm Max."

"Fang."

I shot him a look but didn't question it. I felt guilty for being here. I should be home helping Georgia. I know she's sick.

"Well I have to be going. It was nice meeting you though." I gathered my bag and began my climb back up the hill.

"Later." He flashed me a grin.

But before I walked off he called to me. "By the way. I like your arms."

I raised my eyebrow. "Uh...?"

"The Ink, I mean."

"Oh...well thanks." I smiled at the twigs at my feet.

Without another word I turned and left.

I smiled all the way back up the hill and home. Finally a person who doesn't question my abnormality .

* * *

**Well I hope you guys like it. Hopefully I can get a new chapter up soon.**

**Review?**


End file.
